Alas thou mistress cruel
by Katherine2701
Summary: Nicole Jackson, sister of Daniel Jackson, child prodigy and overall bag of crazy. How does she handle the Pegasus galaxy and how does it handle her? OC/Lorne
1. Chapter 1

Alas thou mistress cruel

Chapter 1:

"And wilt thou leave me thus?

Say nay, say nay, for shame,

To save thee from the blame

Of all my grief and grame;

And wilt thou leave me thus?

Say nay, say nay!

And wilt thou leave me thus,

That hath loved thee so long

In wealth and woe among?

And is thy heart so strong

As for to leave me thus?

Say nay, say nay!

And wilt thou leave me thus,

That hath given thee my heart

Never for to depart,

Nother for pain nor smart;

And wilt thou leave me thus?

Say nay, say nay!

And wilt thou leave me thus

And have no more pity

Of him that loveth thee?

Hélas, thy cruelty!

And wilt thou leave me thus?

Say nay, say nay!"

Isn't it strange how the words of the past can be so relevant in the future?

I mean, you look at the works of Shakespeare (one of the most famous playwrights in all history) and every one of his stories have elements that appear in today's stories. Romeo and Juliet, all about love which is universal. Hamlet, all about revenge which is again understandable by today's audience. Emotions are human, understandable by all. The only difference between books now and then is the talent behind them to manipulate these emotions and how effective a being is at playing with them. To me, it's that talent that makes a artist not the circumstances around them. I would hardly give a damn about flying whales in space as long as there's a significantly strong moral around them. In the end; a writer's job is to tell morals; nothing else. Words can change. Style can change. Heck even the alphabet we write these stories in can change given time. But the one thing that remains constant is people.

People make stories. Stories then create people.

That's why I love the works of Sir Thomas Wyatt. I just get the guy; in a way not many people do. He is a great individual don't get me wrong; introducing the sonnet and basically surviving in a time that if you even breath differently could result in your head being chopped off. Wyatt just is honest about himself in a way that's rare in that time. He tells you his grief over people's death, he expresses his love for his 'fair mistress' and the fear he has of being lonely. I love the honesty he has; showing his emotions purely without restraint or delicacy. Not to mention the musical quality of his words …

"Reading again, Nicole?" my head researcher came nearer to my position; which at the moment was sitting with my back against a tree with my book in hand. Taylor; a energetic man with a curious yet humble view of the world. He's smart; very much so, but quiet about his intelligence so as not to cause offence. He's like me in that respect. "He's here; and asking for you!" I snapped my book shut and got up immediately. Why does he hunt me like this? Doesn't he know I don't want to help him by now?

I am the leader of this expedition and I must act now with dignity and composure relevant to that position. That doesn't mean I can't give him hell though. Or a backhanded slap if he get's out of line.

I marched forward, towards our campsite. For a few months now; my team had been stationed on the footfalls of Yellowstone observing the wildlife and ecological factors of a ecosystem near a dormant super volcano. All of the camp was temporary so as not to effect the natural surroundings, with canvas tents tied around the tree trunks and positioned strategically so that they could be taken down in a hurry if there is the need. We were supplying electricity using solar panels and small batteries but power had to shared sparingly. We did this by the ancient methods of both pen and paper, tiring and perhaps a little recourse squandering but necessary. My crew numbered about two dozen including various people from different nations and ethnicities. I had handpicked every one of them as the brightest bunch of scientists I had ever met. They were diligent, and for good reason. If Yellowstone ever erupted; our data compiled here may be invaluable in the future as a way to ensure the ecosystem is able to re-balance out. We studied the plant life, soil, water and air particulates in the area while working out what we can do to terraform a barren wasteland like the hill of a volcano.

I marched into the main command tent to face a man that I had hoped never to see again. He was leaning on a chair, my chair, with a casual air about him. His hair was messy spread across his head like a chocolate wave across an angry sea. His eyes were a lightning blue and looked warily my way. And for good reason; the arrogant, self-centred, egomaniac idiot really pissed me off last time we looked each other in the eye. No, pissing me off is an understatement. He made me feel wrathful, and ask anyone but usually if anyone achieved that it was this moron. Danny, my utter selfish big brother. What the hell are you doing here?

"Ah, Nicky! I was-" he started before I cut in. Even his voice has grown annoying with time. God I hate him!

"I'm not going. I don't care what you're trying to convince me to do and I don't care what you think I owe you but I won't go. Leave, now!" I went over to my desk, which was messier then usual. As the leader of this venture; my job is basically half doing paperwork for the government. The rest is to cover the asses of my team and to make sure they don't accidentally cross the government or EPA - who are the pain in my ass this year. My desk normally is littered due to this, with files and documents to be signed off by yours truly. Danny sighed, and I noticed the bags under his eyes finally. Never took much care of yourself before, and it seems you haven't changed your stripes.

"Nicole, we need you. Please just trust me on this; but this opportunity is worth everything and you won't regret going. You'll be doing things that will change the world, and you'll be able to see things no one has seen before. Trust me when I say, it's what you want!" My brother, the convincer with the voice of soft peanut butter that can stop armies with the correct word. Yet with all of his charisma; he has never managed to fool me. I'd rather trust a snake then him.

"What I want is to live a long and happy life while cataloguing my plants; not running across the universe being shot at by aliens from different galaxies who either suck the life out of you or make you their hosts!" I examined a form; a request actually for one of my team to take a hike up to the top of the volcano for a soil sample. I knew of course, she was an experience hiker but our agreement with the government not to take any unnecessary risks prevented me from agreeing with her request. After all; the nearest hospital is pretty far out if she falls and hurts herself. Plus there's the local predators to worry about and the risk of her getting lost. I wrote a quick note of apology and signed my name with a decided flourish to deny the request. She'll understand … hopefully.

"Who told you about that?" His posture indicated to me his surprise at my knowledge of the Stargate. Doesn't he know me enough to think I wouldn't want to know about parasite monsters from other galaxies and strange new worlds? Some brother he is!

"Oh please, do you have any idea how easy it is to get into Stargate through an non-traceable hack? Took less then five minutes to write the appropriate algorithm for the job!" Actually more like half an hour. With a lot of coffee. And a lot of background research. Ok; it was more like a day or two in reality but still for a secret it's not hard to find. The government really needs to update their systems and stop using those stupid lock out codes that can be accessed by a two year old rather then a terrorist community with dreams of grandeur. Not to speak ill of their scientists of course, who I suppose are at least trying to keep out prying eyes.

"You hacked into Stargate operations?" Danny's eyebrows nearly wandered off on their own before he finally re-called them for duty. Am I really related to this buffoon?

"Of course, I wanted to see what my dork brother was working on! You know I hate secrets more then anyone and I wasn't about to let some snot-nosed government burrocrates take you away from me again. Not after last time ..." I trailed off as VERY unpleasant memories surfaced. Memories of those two years after those suits told me that my brother had been classed KIA in a situation they weren't allowed to talk about. I let go of the breath I didn't remember holding before realising the pin prick pain shooting through my palms as my nails dug into them. I released my grip and tried to relax. Block it out. Sunshine. Dolphins. Breaking Daniel's nose. Happy thoughts. Just happy thoughts.

"I said sorry, what else could I have done?" There he goes again with the buffoon behaviour. It's childish and unbecoming of him. What does he mean not have done? Doesn't he understand by now what his actions have caused? Doesn't he understand what his actions have caused to me? His own sister? God; he's stupid.

"Not faked your death? Not have two government agents come to me during a very important trek through the Nevada desert to inform me that you had died? Not have made me spend two years in a mental hospital because you thought you could run around with your little friends!" my voice was bitter and for good reason. What sort of jackass does that? To his family no less. I thought I knew him; more then anyone. I was the one after all who saw him grow up. I was the one who helped him open up once in a while. I was the one who had to contend with the mockery of having a mad brother who thought the pyramids were made by aliens. Me! And yet he can stand before the one person who truly knows him having done that. I hate him.

"I'm sorry Nicole, but I had to do it. You know that! So please, sign the damn form and stop being so stubborn! It's not like you'll be working with me any way!" I calmed myself. Ok; I'm slightly overreacting. After all I am being assigned to the Pegasus galaxy instead of earth. Actually it's working in my favour since I'll be a whole universe away from this person who I don't recognise anymore. But I'm just stubborn enough at the moment to resist this. Ok; a lot stubborn enough to resist this. I have to make a decision. I just hope it's the right one.

"Fine, but after this I never want to see your face again; do you understand me? No letters, no emails and definitely no physical contact. You will leave me and you will never reappear in my life again!" I shifted the papers in to an orderly pile, all signed, before turning to the man I knew as my brother. Daniel, saviour of galaxies and world's most shit brother, soon will be saying bye-bye and I'll be stuck. On an alien planet. Facing life-sucking monsters. Yeah; I have such a good life.

"How long do you need to pack?" good question but not long I think. After all I don't have the habit of having much stuff since my trip to the Middle East when I lost a lot of stuff after having to escape a bunch of natives who really did not like the US army. Never managed to find most of it … they probably stole most of it. Never wanted much baggage you could say.

"An hour tops; take these documents to Taylor and make yourself useful. I'll pack and sign over control of this team to him while you're gone!" Hopefully Taylor can handle the teams. He is a pretty good leader I suppose after all. Daniel nodded and put some papers on the table for me to sign for a confidentiality agreement not to disclose any information about Stargate before heading out without another word.

So I'm heading to Pegasus … all right just one small question: what do you take anyway to another galaxy crawling with life-sucking monsters?


	2. Chapter 2

Alas thou mistress cruel

Chapter 2:

"So this is Stargate Command? Somehow I expected it to be bigger?" I wondered as I looked around the slightly big complex. Built into Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado I somehow still find the place pretty annoying. I mean; first the native Americans are forced out of the area, then NORAD takes over in the cold war and then Stargate is stationed here. In short; this place has a lot of bad memories. And I mean a lot of bad memories.

After being driven for about eleven or twelve hours from Yellowstone to Cheyenne Mountain; I have to admit my butt hurt. Then there was all that security nonsense with the guards at the gate who wanted access to my laptop; no one touches the laptop, which Danny cooled down before I turned to snapping the idiot's arms out of their sockets unfortunately. My laptop has a number of programs in it that I don't particularly want the United States' government to see; especially since a couple I've hacked and stole from them. What? They stole them from the Russians first. It's more like rescuing them from the hands of bigoted idiots who can't tell a bomb from a camera. It's not my fault if they're never going to be given back to the Russians … really.

Once we were actually in the complex; I was given a uniform and told to dress quickly in a changing area. Being a fan of casual Friday; I don't go for uniforms or dress codes that much but I suppose I don't want to stand out that much around here. I normally just wear a white top, black leggings and combats; not professional in the slightest but certainly comfortable in hot weather or terrain. This uniform was dull to say the least; with a charcoal colour scheme. It was basically black trousers and a jacket with blue accents along with a detachable USA flag patch on the arm that presumably marked me as being from the USA. Patriotic pride is as useful to me as ribbons; so I ripped that off right off the mark. I kept my white tank top and combats but the rest had to go on so it did. Suited up; I put on my backpack containing all my things and rejoined Daniel so to be taken to my new post.

"You'll be sent through the Stargate in thirty minutes with your new leader Samantha Carter; who's replacing Elizabeth Weir who went MIA recently. Be nice; she's a friend!" He stated with a look of caution in his eyes. Ok, Danny I'll be good with the new boss but if she pisses me off I won't stop myself from tearing her a new one. I hate bureaucrats; I really do. He escorted me to what he called the Gate room; which was slightly impressive. You've got your standard issue security guards, armed with less standard issue weaponry, along with a giant metal ring … with blinky lights … oh I'm a sucker for blinky lights … pretty! Anyway; I guess that's the Stargate or the Omni-dimensional portal to different worlds and galaxies once you type in an address, but Stargate is less of a mouthful. Ok, that's impressive I'll give them that.

"So here's the stubborn, little recruit!" I turned to see the ageing face of a man who looked like he'd had a lot of fights over the years. A highly decorated solider by all the awards pinned to his uniform, with a gravitational air to him. Looks like I've found my boss. "I see you're not wearing your flag!"

"Well, I was only born here. I don't have any patriotic pride for it really so I thought what the hell and leave it off!" I'm not particularly loyal to the US anyway, I'd rather somewhere less … annoying let's just say. I was born here but since I've moved around a lot; I don't have the accent exactly anyway. I prefer the slightly sultry and alluring voice that has hints of French in it; just because I like their culture. After all; it is the culture of love, fine wine and a lot of rebelling which is just me all over.

"Fine, you'll just need to have a medical examination before you go through the Stargate as regulation demands but other than that; welcome to Stargate command Dr. Jackson!" He turned towards a nearby officer and I got the message that this meeting was over. A female doctor took me over to another room to do some routine tests; which I hated since needles aren't really my thing. My brother may enjoy being drugged but I certainly don't. Especially when I'm not doing the drugging …

"That'll be all Dr. Jackson, I have orders for you to be escorted to the main control unit!" the doctor wasn't bad-looking I suppose with a heart-shaped face and slightly pretty eyes that I suppose looked ok. Defiantly a looker, with a few admires I think. She escorted me to the main facility covered in what looks like really high-tech area covered in computers and gizmos that would have confused most people. I wasn't such a person, since I'm used to the buzz of computers ready to hack into at a moment's notice, but I have to admit it's slightly fun to see some new machines lined up for my pleasure. And everyone should know by now; I adore pleasure beyond anything else.

"Doctor Jackson, I'm Colonel Samantha Carter; your new leader at Atlantis? I'll be going across the Stargate with you!" A stern blonde woman with a medium build was right in front of me and instantly I thought oh crap; I'm going to have to hang around with my new boss and try not to punch her. I mean I'm not exactly a people person around women; I prefer men as they're more easy to read. All you need to think about men is that their needs are sex, beer, violence and a lot of sympathy for their pathetic lives. I make it my mission to be an expert in these aspects; after all how else do you manipulate them?

"It hurt, because I don't particularly want to be brain-damaged for the rest of my life?" I changed my accent to match a sort of Australian one, tough and to the point. I do love the Aussies; vicious little monsters they are, just as much as the French. Something about them; either their keen survival instincts or closeness to a good beach. I love a good suntan, and it doesn't hurt that the Aussies have a collection of reasonably cute lifeguards.

"Not really, it's just a small jolt like an electric shock. No long-term effects either as far as we can detect!" The perky blonde has split ends … sorry just noticed that and it's really distracting. Anyway; back to my sudden fear of becoming brain-damaged due to constant use of a Stargate. I do need my brain you know!

"As far as you can detect?" Gee, Sammy doesn't know about the Thalidomide tragedy of the 1960's! When it was later 'detected' that the drug caused birth defects instead of getting rid of morning sickness. Scientists don't always get things right and I'd rather not become genetically mutated thank-you very much!

"Well, your brother Daniel was one of the first to enter the Stargate and he's not showing any symptoms so it's probably safe and there's little really to fear about!" damn it Sammy; why'd you have to bring that bastard into our nice little conversation? You just spoiled my little depressing spiral about birth defects. Shame on you!

"Daniel? Oh you mean the jackass big brother who basks in the shadow of his own ego! No, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with him!" I am on fire today! Hopefully not real fire but that would be an interesting experience since I've never lit myself on fire before. What would it feel like? Painful I think but overall I'd like to try it one day. Under controlled conditions of course but still worth a shot!

"Ouch! No love lost between you two is there!" She smiled awkwardly, as she should for asking such a stupid question.

"Let's just say every time I see his smug little face; I picture myself repeatedly stabbing it with a rusty knife. That about sums up our relationship so if you have no more questions I'd like to step through a portal to another universe right now!" that shut the bitch up. God how am I going to last in Atlantis if I continue acting like this! I just seriously freaked out my boss and now she is totally looking at me like I'm this psychotic bitch who set's people on fire. Correction; I only want to set myself on fire and yes I'm psychotic - tell me something I don't know! The woman turned away and looked in any direction but at me. Cold shoulder; deserved but slightly childish Sammy. I bet you'll last only a week in Atlantis like this.

"Stargate activation in five minutes. Doctor Jackson and Colonel Carter to Gate room. I repeat; Doctor Jackson and Colonel Carter to gate room. Initialisation in five minutes!" the intercom boomed out as I was ferried out of the control room and onto a massive metal ramp connected to the memorizing blinky Stargate that is so memorizing … snap out of it Nicole and act your age!

Ok, hold on to your butt Nicky. You're going into space! To see aliens, weird worlds and a whole lot of despair. Sounds exciting? Heck yes but first fix your shirt, fluff up the hair and don't forget to keep that gun you just stole off that cute marine who just escorted you here primed and hidden just in case. All basics covered? Good; give them hell girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Alas thou mistress cruel

Chapter 3:

The feeling of the Stargate is completely weird.

It's not like you've just had an electric shock like what Sammy said but rather like you've been simultaneously pushed and pulled in every direction within a few seconds, while you're body suffers from a sudden cold and you become slightly delirious to the point of not knowing who the hell you are. Trust me; it's very weird.

When my molecules eventually got their heads - or whatever part of themselves - together; I managed to slightly regain enough sanity to know that I am in a weird room, with weird people looking at me along with a weird sense of gravity. I had to close my eyes and concentrate on not throwing up for a few seconds before regaining a cold and generally suspicious mindset. Alien world number 1. Local people: human I think. Atmosphere: Breathable but slightly salty. Danger level: Considering I'm on a base that has made enemies with life-sucking monsters; amber I think is a good indicator of danger. All signs looking good. Just breathe Nicole; and we'll get through all of this with as little pain as possible.

"Colonel Carter, welcome to Atlantis!" the appearance of a sudden hot guy certainly made me feel better. If Atlantis has a team of guys like this; then I'll be very happy here. They'll be so easy to manipulate; after all this place has to have some good data for me to sneak away. Data is good; and when it comes from a civilisation that built this place I'd say I'll be set to life if I ever wish to sell it. There's always buyers in the market for alien technology and I've coupled together a network of people I trust enough to get a good bargain for my stock. The world survives on knowledge; and the possessors of such knowledge rule it completely. And honey, you should see me in a crown.

"Thank you. It's nice to be here!" I should be able to get a few billion alone for a the amount of knowledge I could get out of here. The only thing I'm worrying about is whether I should retire to the Bahamas or to Hawaii. Screw it; I'll be rich enough to buy both islands! Oh it's such fun to have money. Then I'll get some stock in China, and live the rest of my life sipping vodka through a straw while reclining on a deck chair on my own private island. Life is good, life is very good.

"I want you all to know how honoured I am to accept this appointment. I've come here fully committed to this expedition to Atlantis, and most importantly to each and every one of you. I look forward to working with all of you. Thank you!" the colonel droned out on automatic pilot. I wasn't really listening to this political crap; rather I was checking out the hotties and seeing who'll be the easiest to manipulate into getting what I want. I have a natural gift for knowing what each person likes; whether it'd be a comforting hand or something for extreme. I do love those who like extremes; it's so much fun to make them beg like dogs and be their complete master in all things. If there's one thing in my life that I strive for; it's domination of others. I'm the one with the whip; they're the ones at my feet. It's that simple.

"Nice speech!" I looked at the guys in front of me. One hot guy; by the stance he's military. And he likes … slight extremes. Disappointing. Then the slightly more fatter guy; obviously a science guy. He likes a comforting hand. Boring. The other was lean but gawky looking; so science guy again. He likes a good mind to talk to. Dull. Give me a challenge Atlantis. A toughie who's not afraid of a little extremes and is perfect for my needs. That's all I ask.

"Thank you. I also do weddings and award shows. Book early to avoid disappointment!" lame colonel; just freaking lame. And I am disappointed; there's no toys to play with in this house. God; I'll be driven to boredom within weeks if I don't find a toy to play with. Oh well; the cash will certainly make up for it. I'm thinking about buying an island, getting a good suntan and making the best of my new rich lifestyle; won't that be worth a few months of disappointing manipulation. Perhaps, but I don't particularly like to do anything that's not worth the challenge. Give me something fun and I'll have a blast. If not then I'm bitchy and annoyed. It's simple as A B C. "Oh, I'd like to introduce Doctor Nicole Jackson, she'll be our new head of botany for Atlantis!" I nodded sheepishly to the two men. If I acted like a slut from the get go then this manipulation wouldn't work. Men like innocence, especially if they think they're getting the better half of it. I'm going to play virtuous little Nicole, who's every word is humble and sincere. At least for a couple of days and then I'll draw out the fireworks and make their world's move. God I love being an actor; so many roles so little time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor; you'll love it here I promise!" the sweet talking solider was just hovering in the palm of my hand. Too easy; why do they make it so easy.

"I'm sure I will. Do you know where I'm supposed to be housed? Nobody told me!" I made sure my voice was slightly childlike to pull off the effect. Sammy looked at me warily but I didn't give a crap. Screw you boss; if you're not a tool to be used then I don't want you either. The guy fell for it hook, line and sinker; quickly gesturing for a guy near the stairs to join them. Oh. My. God. Red alert; hot guy in the house. Military; so has a lot of stamina which I like. Soft on the eyes and I can tell he likes extremes. Oh; is it Christmas or what!

"Major Lorne; could you escort Dr. Jackson to her living quarters please!" Lorne, L-O-R-N-E, Lorne - loving it. Seriously; is this my lucky day or what. Look at those eyes; they'll like a puppies. Aw; if I were still a little girl I'd give him a hug but now I'm a grown woman; I can do a lot more. Then there's that messy hair … oh god I'm a lucky girl. A extremely lucky girl. I can feel this whole mission go up in my mind as the best mission I've been in and that's counting the time when I seduced that stupid business man in Dubai and stole his pet Tiger … let's just say it was a fun case and the Tiger was unharmed and is now living in the wild with all it's buddies while the business man had a marvellous time being tied up … the dirty moron! I was a little drugged at the time; and very out my mind but it was defiantly worth it. I've never had such a weekend of fun, excitement and animal thievery!

"Yes sir!" he replied on automatic. Oh I love soldiers; they're so obedient and ready to please. They're also very athletic which I find such a turn on. I'm the queen of pleasure; the mistress of turn ons and the woman to go to for a good time; and I so want to play with this guy. Questions?

I smiled shyly at the guy; work the innocence baby, before stepping closer as he walked towards a long corridor. I kept looking down humbly, pretending to take little glimpses at the guy, while in my mind I kept thinking: hot, hotter, flaming hot, OMG hot continually on a cycle of feminine appreciation for a well made body of a mature individual of the male population. Ok; get serious Nicole and stop undressing this guy with your eyes. Time to go to work!

Applying the classic opening of mouth before slowly closing it again to indicate a fake sense of nervousness. A nervous young lady who's too shy to start a conversation; oh will the magical fairy prince help her? Yes; then the young lady becomes a vixen and you realise you've bitten off more then you can chew. The classic femme fatale move; I've been trained well. After all; the dames of the red lights know more about seduction then most. I started training under them not long after convincing that bumbling fool at the madhouse to let me loose; and now look at me! A femme fatale who's got secrets coming out of every nook and cranny. I'm a natural threat, and these boys still haven't learned that. Talk about dumb.

"So … is there any chance that you're related to Daniel Jackson?" he asked and I had to force myself to keep smiling. Why does it always come back to Danny? No one ever talks about me; his far more successful sister who's far more interesting. Seriously; he's a complete bore compared to me and yet they talk like he's the freaking messiah!

"He's my very annoying brother!" keep it short Nicky, don't want to spook the hot guy. Look ahead, smile and work that frame. He's in the web; but it's not the right time to strike yet. Get him closer; get him involved and then strike hard and fast. "What about you? Any siblings?" small talk; then bigger talk then no more talk. That's my method. Plus; I want to find out about lovers who may be a problem

"One; a sister Caitlyn. She's got two kids, a seven year old girl called Charlie and a five year old boy called David. They're pretty good kids!" So he's an uncle; not very relevant to my mission but good to know.

"Are you a father yourself?" I'd like to know if my little affairs have brats running around. I'm not completely heartless and I don't want to cause some kid to lose his father unless it's necessary. I don't want to be a home wrecker; that way too easy and way below me. No I'd rather steal valuable information or kick their asses to the curb. Much more satisfying … and sexy to boot.

"No, it's a little hard to really keep a long distance relationship if you're in another galaxy. You?" Good; no wife or jealous girlfriend to worry about killing. I'm joking! I only kill the partner if she really, and I mean really, annoys me. Joking again! God you take this way too seriously. I don't need to kill when I can destroy their lives with a few simple words. I don't need to take a life when I can press a button. I don't need to murder when I can seduce. There is no point in murder, it's far too easy for me.

"Nah; I travel too much!" or rather they get boring and I cut them lose. I'm perfectly fine on my own. Perfectly fine and that's the end of it do you hear me? We walked down a few corridors before he finally came to a halt outside a door that had no handle. Wait! Oh; please be what I think you are.

"This is your quarters, doctor!" The door shot up, and instantly I felt like squealing in delight. They have Star Trek doors, they have freaking Star Trek doors! Oh my god they have slidey doors! Breathe Nicole, just breathe. No having a geek spas out in front of the good Major. I used to watch Star Trek all the time with Danny when we were younger, and this is just the best thing ever. I wonder how it works?

Inside the room was a Spartan styled bedroom with an area designated as an office area. Spacious with the same colour scheme as the rest of the city. I looked around a little; picking up the little details like the vent cover, the hidden cameras and the near invisible feeling that big brother was watching me. So they're suspicious? Good, that makes them afraid and that makes them bendable.

"Thank you Major, for helping me!" I stuttered with all the innocent nervousness you would expect from a new recruit. Oh please, I'm not nervous! I'm excited as hell! A whole new playpen for me to destroy, what more could a woman want? I dumped my backpack on a nearby chair before heading off to inspect my new domain. He watched me, interested to see what I would do no doubt. Two can play at that game mister. I didn't even need to pretend to be open eyed with curiosity, but I did up the act just a little for effect. Before, and I think this was one of the best reactions I could have given, slightly turning with a glimmer of a smile while the sunlight hit my hair at just the right angle. "Did you need anything Major?", the question wasn't voiced like it was suspicious or cold but playful as anything. A master seductress always knows when to add innocence and when to add playfulness to get what she wants after all.

"No … I'll leave you to settle in!" the man was obviously already in love with me. Shame, I do always love the challenge of beating someone into loving me but oh well, I'll take what I'm given. I turned back with false modesty, before getting to work on spotting all the hidden microphones and cameras in the room. Too obvious … I thought they would make it harder, but oh well they'll pay for their mistakes later. I waited till the swish of the door was heard before reaching into my backpack for my laptop. What fools they were to try and part me from my mechanical friend? She's my driftwood, without her I'm dead in the water. Without her, everybody in any stage of power on earth would seek to kill me. So, now I'll do something that will really shake their world.

However, I do want it to be a surprise so I need to stop Big Brother from telling on me. I do hate a tattle tale …

I took a few steps towards the walls before deciding pulling off every camera, microphone or other equipment that they had hidden to spy on me. I kept a stone expression on my face as I did so but it felt like I was flying. Here I am, in a city of secrets waiting to be taken and I feel above all else. I'm in the harem of the world, around me are the mistresses of men and I control them all. Yes, I like that title. Mistress of men, secrets and power. So official sounding … and so me. I think I'll buy that title, along with a pretty island and plenty of room for my plants. A reserve on my island for all of my flowers, such a perfect way to study them and not compromise their safety. I may love the mystery and intrigue of sex and secrets but plants are my real hobby. So a reserve would be very much on my to do list.

I then turned on the computer and began to put in place my plan of attack. Why?

For glorious fun of course!


End file.
